Save Tonight
by tenkage onna
Summary: It would be their last night in each other's presence. But they wouldn't let that get them down. Right...? lukeguy ToA


ne, i suddnely got the urge to write this O.O sa, its unplanned, and may suck ass. just to let you know...

warnings- shouta(byayear), shounen ai, angst, alcohol use, and spoilers.

reasons- cause there isnt enough of this...

inspiration- the fanfic fomicry, and the song "save tonight"

rating- couldnt even be a T ne.

pairing- guy/luke(yes, i shall write it as guy for now...)

summary- it was their last night together, both knew it. but they wouldnt let it get to them.

disclaimer- do i LOOK like i own ToA?? huh? no. so dont sue.

and so, we write!!!!! wala, enjoy

onward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Save Tonight)

The sun had long since gone down, and Chesedonia was quiet. Not a soul walked the streets anymore. From their room in the inn, the city looked beautiful, sitting in the sand with a blanket of stars draped around it. Like a small heaven, with the night and stars protecting it from the evil that the morning would bring.

Luke sat on his bed, watching the sky with a far off look in his eyes. Tomorrow, he would fight Van, and he would die. His friends thought he'd live, and be happy. Except for Tear, Mieu, and of course, Jade. They all knew, but Natalia and Guy didnt. He would leave them, and they wouldn't know until Jade spilled the beans. The sorrow welled in his chest, making him choke back the feeling of sighing, for he knew it would bring tears.

He didnt have time or the energy to spare on crying.

The door opened quietly, and Luke turned to see Guy walk in with a bag. The blond grinned and opened it the brown bag, pulling out the green bottle from inside and holding it up for Luke to see. Luke blinked in confused surprise.

Beer, Guy...?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Guy shrugged, "Well, you are eighteen now. Whats a bottle of wine going to hurt you, just once?"

Luke smiled a tiny bit wider and shook his head. Wine huh? He felt like this was some sort of romantic moment for a second. "I guess it wouldn't."

The blond laugh a little, softly, and walked over to his own bed and plopped down. Turning, the redhead watched as Guy undid the bottle, careful not to spill it on the floor. If Tear or Natalia even smelled the stuff in here, he'd be killed before Madame Fabre even got to him. Luke watched him, the dim light casting a shadow over him. He couldn't help but feel amused as his older friend struggled to defeat a bottle. It was just to funny, even if Luke did get the urge to cry while he watched.

Once the top was off, white foam spilled over the top, but Luke had a pillow under it before it hit the ground. Guy blinked and shook his head, "Now what're you going to sleep on?"

Shrugging, the redhead grinned a bit. "I still have you, dont I?"

The shadows that were cast over the blond's face gave him the illusion that the man was sad. But he knew Guy wasnt sad, it was just the light. Right? "Yeah Luke... you do." _But how long will I have YOU?_

Before the atmosphere got to leaded down, Guy took a small sip from the bottle, and passed it to Luke. The redhead held it gingerly, as if the dark green bottle might shatter, like his fonons were, at any minute. He felt the slightest bit embarrassed as he raised the rim to his lips, drinking slowly. The liquid inside was sort of bitter, but not nearly as bitter as beer should be. Taking it away from his damp lips, he handed it back to Guy.

The blond chuckled, "I know, bitter right?"

"A bit." Luke replied, wiping off his mouth.

Guy took a brief sip before setting down the bottle. His eyes were far off, like Luke's had been. Letting the bottle hang from his clasped hands, he murmured, "But at least you got to try it." _Before you dissapeared..._

Luke, sensing the drop in the mood, grinned like a child, like he used to before Tear had come. "Heh, dont tell mother. She'll kill you Guy." He was joking of course, but he didnt doubt his mother would.

"Yeah. Likewise, dont tell Natalia or Tear. They'll skin us both."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Luke..."

Something about how the blond ex servant said his name gave him a sinking feeling. "Hmm?"

"Luke, you'll be okay. Tomorrow I mean," Guy paused to smile at his friend weakly, "Everything will be okay."_ You wont die. You wont dissapear. I wont let you...!_

As if Guy's words triggered something, Luke felt his eyes well up with salty tears. He closed them and smiled, nodding. "I know Guy. We'll be fine."

Guy smiled a bit stronger, and held out the green bottle. The redheaded replica took it and sipped, the tears fighting to escape his tightly closed eyes. He drank a lot, he knew, but the burning urge to breath didnt bother him. It was only when Guy gently took the glass container back that he stopped drinking. Luke gasped for a breath, and it came back out in a choked sob. He wanted to cry, he knew he did, but if he did, he'd lose an already losing battle. Two strong, but gentle, arms wrapped around him, and Luke rested his head on the shoulder, letting the tears leak out.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Guy chanted, rubbing his friend's back soothingly.

Luke clutched his former servant's shoulders tightly, and cried, his breath coming in quiet gasps. "It'll be fine Luke, dont worry. Everything'll be fine." _You wont die, I wont be without you, you wont die. Don't cry, because it''ll be fine._

_As long as tonight doesn't end, we'll both be fine. We'll both be happy, and no one will get hurt or cry anymore. _

_Everything'll be fine..._

O.O sappy much. but surprisingly easy to write. i could imagine this. if you didnt have the writing, and it was a scene, it'd be easy enough. but either way. i hope you liked it ne (smilesmile)


End file.
